


Flash Fanfiction - Episode 7 - Grodd meets Barry

by Mindmarvel



Series: Flash Fanfic Introducing Mind Marvel [7]
Category: The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:12:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindmarvel/pseuds/Mindmarvel
Summary: Barry and his friends have been called to find the missing gorilla Grodd, that they saved in Episode 1. Caitlin is being blackmailed by Eobard Thawne. Ronnie and Caitlin's wedding is close at hand... will they get married or will 'all hell freeze over' ?





	1. Chapter 1

Barry entered CCPD, with a mission: To patch things up with Eddie. He saw him sitting at his desk shuffling through a pile of documents. He took a step towards him and was stopped by Captain Singh.  
"Late again, Barry. If it happens again, I will take it from your pay. We're trying to save the city here and we can't do so if you're coming in an hour late every morning, even if it is to buy me my coffee…" Singh told him, taking the coffee that Barry had bought for Eddie, and taking a sip, "…and next time… a little less sugar."

Barry considered a few responses that he could come back with, all relating to the fact that he had saved more crime that morning as the Flash, than CCPD could solve in a week. But he let his better judgement win out. Talking back to his boss and revealing his secret at the same time, would not do him any favors, so he just went with, "I'm sorry, Captain Singh. It won't happen again."

"It better not." The captain replied as he left Barry, and headed to his office. Barry looked back over to Eddie's desk. He was no longer there. Better luck next time, he thought to himself.

"Barry. We managed to tie up those loose ends with those crimes connecting to Killer Frost…" Joe whispered to him, as he approached, "…but Captain Singh isn't sitting right with the way we handled it. Try not to get on his bad side this morning. eh?"  
"Thanks for the warning, Joe." Barry replied. "What's the case?"

"This one is a bizarre one, so prepare yourself…" Joe replied, handing him a stack of folders. "One of the wildlife and animal rescue shelters had a large gorilla go missing. There was no sign of foul play, they believe that it was an inside job, as it wasn't reported until the inspectors came through to follow out their routine inspection. The thing is, no one knows anything. In fact, the workers couldn't even remember there being a gorilla there at all. Word is, He goes by the name of Grodd. We may need to give Astrid a heads up, as he was part of some rogue project that was being carried out at Sutherland Labs. While you and Astrid were in your comas, Caitlin and Cisco were able to go through the proper channels and get the rogue team arrested and they managed to get the animal to safety." Joe explained.

"What happened to those scientists? Are they still in jail?" Barry asked him.  
"That's what makes it all bizarre. They are still at Iron Heights. Eddie and I will be heading over there soon to question them, but I feel that we will be barking up the wrong tree. The next line of questioning will be on STAR Labs, I know that they don't need that bad publicity at the moment, so can you give them a heads up? Tell them to start an inside investigation, if they find who is responsible, we can get them locked away before the media gets a hold of this." Joe was speaking so low, that they couldn't be overheard.

"Alright, I'll head down there now." Barry replied, he looked over at Singh, who was on the other side of the room, "…Joe, can you cover me for?"  
"Sure… but make it quick." Joe replied.  
"It's the only way I know how." Barry said, and before anyone cold see him, he was gone.

"So let me get this straight?" Astrid asked Barry, after he explained to her, Caitlin and Cisco what Joe had told him, "Grodd, a 3-ton ape has gone missing and no one saw anything?"  
"That's correct." Barry clarified, "…and STAR Labs are among the list of suspects. Joe told me to warn you. He hopes that you can find out who did it and put a stop to it, before the media gets involved."

"The media is going to enjoy this…" Cisco added, "STAR Labs responsible for the escape of King Kong, one week after their grand reopening." He gave an impression of a news reporter from television.

"We can't have the media breathing down our backs!" Caitlin snapped. "For all your father did, Astrid. There was a lot of injustice done here. You saw Grodd, and the living conditions that they had him in. Sutherland Labs was known for that wrong doing, even though it had nothing to do with your father! We can't let STAR Labs have that same reputation. Did you ever end up getting those samples tested?"

Astrid thought back to that morning of the meteor shower. She had held both the vials in her hands as she had entered that elevator with Barry. She was ready to ask him to test them for her. Then the meteor shower happened.

The glass vials had smashed in her hand as she fell into the elevator wall. The chemical and Grodd's DNA had entered into her own bloodstream… "No, I didn't. But I don't think it matters anymore. I know what they were doing to Grodd." She told them.  
"What?" Barry, Caitlin and Cisco asked in unison.

"The vials that I was going to get Barry to test, I had them in my hands when our elevator was struck. The glass cut through my hand and whatever was in those vials seeped into my blood…" She replied "…they were trying to turn him into a meta."  
"So if you're right, then we have a telepathic gorilla on our hands. That would be a very valuable weapon." Barry replied, "Who else would know about that project? Do you know if the military caught wind?"

"Not that I am aware of, just us," Caitlin answered. "Those guys were very confidential about the whole thing. We even tried interrogating them, but…"  
"…Interrogating?" Cisco interrupted, "…pfft! my girl Caitlin here, took one out on a date and sweet-talked the hell out of him. The stuff she said… Even I would have given up information. Don't worry, they weren't talking to anyone."

"I hope my Caitlin wasn't taking anyone out on a date…" Ronnie's voice chimed in as he entered the room. "…Especially considering we're supposed to be getting married, this afternoon." Ronnie noticed the looks on all of their faces. "What did I walk in on?"

"King Kong is on the loose, and it's our job to track him down." Cisco said, "Man, I love that our life is like something from out of a TV show." He added excitedly.  
Ronnie looked over at Caitlin for a further explanation, "It turns out that we have some unfinished Sutherland Labs business to attend to. Before the meteor shower, there were just some issues to do with animal cruelty, which we can't let destroy STAR Labs before it even gets started… But I promise you, the wedding will happen…" Caitlin gave her explanation, kissed Ronnie and left the floor, causing confusion with her friends.  
"Where was she headed, exactly?" Ronnie asked them.

"I'm not sure." Cisco replied, he doubted very much that it had to do with their previous conversation regarding Grodd, though he didn't tell them so.  
Caitlin left Star Labs and headed home. She needed to go somewhere that she wouldn't be monitored.  
As she closed the front door, it only took a rustle of the blinds behind her to know that she wasn't alone.

"You knew it, didn't you?" She called out to the presence standing behind her. "Grodd has escaped. How did he do it?"  
"I can't tell you. You are not yet ready to know." Eobard said. She turned around to face him.  
"You said that we're a team. In order to be one, you need to trust one another." Caitlin told him.

"I trust that you will do as I say or else Ronnie dies." He looked down at the necklace around Caitlin's neck and pulled out another that was identical, from his pocket. "Put this on…" he told her as he handed the jewelry to her.  
She hesitated, she knew that the one Cisco had made her dampened her powers, and therefore, kept Killer Frost at bay.  
"NOW!" he yelled, making her jump. She did as she was told and removed the one from her neck and replaced it with the new one.

She handed the old necklace to Eobard. He took it from her and phased his hand. The necklace shattered to pieces and fell to the floor.  
Before Eobard went to leave, Caitlin asked him, "Why don't you just kill Barry? Why are you using me like this?"  
"Because I need him to run." Eobard replied and he vanished before her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

Barry returned to CCPD, as Joe was about to leave for Iron Heights with Eddie. "I spoke with them," he told his adopted father, "Caitlin and Cisco believe that no one else knew of the project."

"Well then, that should mean that they have nothing to hide when we continue our investigation." Joe replied in a hushed tone.  
"There is… one thing," Barry added, "Astrid said that at the time of the meteor shower, when we were in the elevator, she was cut by the glass vials that contained some of his DNA samples. She believes that could be why she can read minds… if that is the case, we could be talking about a gorilla with telepathic abilities."

Joe stared at him, astonished and then broke into laugher. "Good one, Bar! I thought you were serious for a moment."  
Barry waited until Joe finished laughing, "I am serious. We're not entirely sure, but it's a possibility."

Joe sat down, "This case just gets more bizarre by the minute. An intelligent gorilla that could read minds. We now have more reason to not let the media get a hold of this information." he told Barry, frustrated.

Cisco alerted Astrid to a video on his computer. It had been uploaded by a group of teenagers onto social media only moments ago and was instantly gaining views. A man, dressed in a black suit, who was in a trance state, held up a grocer at gun point. All he requested was money and fruit. When the grocer refused, the man shot him, took what he needed and left on foot, disappearing in an alleyway.

"Cisco, you need to alert Barry." Astrid declared.  
"Already done." He replied. He had already sent the coordinates to Barry.  
There was a quick breeze as Barry zoomed past them, retrieved his suit and disappeared again. "Cisco, I'm at the scene. There's no sign of him anywhere." They heard Barry say through the speakers.

"Well, he can't have just disappeared." Cisco replied, "Are you sure there is no hidden trap doors? Or anything?"  
"Nothing, Cisco… wait…" They heard Barry reply, "There's a banana here…"  
"A banana?" Cisco mouthed the words to Astrid and they waited for Barry to continue.

Suddenly, there was a high pitched sound that rung throughout their ears, making them turn down the sound until it stopped. They waited for Barry to continue, but he didn't.  
"Barry?" Astrid called out, "Are you alright?" there was still no answer. "Something has happened to him." She gasped.

Barry opened his eyes and recalled what had just happened. He had entered through the manhole leading to the sewers. The smells were enough to make him sick, but that wasn't what had knocked him out. He followed the sounds of crunching and was startled at what he had found. Grodd was eating a person.

It was his reaction that had alerted the gorilla to his presence. The gorilla had strength over Barry, who was in shock. Grodd beat him and left him for dead.  
Barry tried to communicate with Cisco and Astrid, but his connection was broken. He sped out from the sewers and made his way back to the showers at STAR labs, on the 97th floor, as fast as he could. He was dreading what would happen if the gorilla returned.

Barry emerged, clean and changed, surprising Cisco and Astrid who had been worried sick about him.  
"Ah, Barry?" Cisco began, "What happened?"

"I just wrestled a gorilla in the sewers and lost." Barry replied. "We're going to have to notify Joe. I don't think Grodd was kidnapped… I think he escaped."  
Caitlin arrived back to work, with Big Belly Burgers in her hands for her friends. "I'm back, I figured if we are going to be helping with a police investigation, we are going to need to eat." She told them. Cisco eyed her suspiciously, while Barry and Astrid took their meals thankfully.

"Cisco, are you ok?" Astrid asked him, looking from him to Caitlin. She was tempted to remove her bracelet, to find out what the two of them were thinking, but she didn't.  
"Things are fine," Cisco replied, trying to convince her. "That stuff smells good."

Caitlin felt a little nervous that her friend might be on to her. She knew that she would need to be much more careful with her absences in the future.  
"So have we any news on Grodd?" she asked them.  
"Well if you were here earlier, you would know that Barry had a confrontation with him," Cisco began, "Grodd kicked his ass in the sewers."

Barry who felt a little embarrassed, nodded. "We're going to need to come up with a good plan, and Cisco, you might need to build a device to dampen the gorilla's powers." he told them.

"I'm surprised you stood that close to him and he didn't read your mind, Barry," Astrid replied, "I mean you would think that he would be on edge. That he would have heard your thoughts the minute you entered the sewers. Has Oliver taught you how to close off your mind?"  
"No, he hasn't." Barry replied.

Astrid removed her bracelet and handed it to Cisco to hold. "Barry, I need you to think of something. I will try to read your thoughts."  
Barry thought of the one thing that obsessed his mind, Iris.  
But Astrid couldn't read his thoughts. "I can't… I can't get an image." She told him. "Now think of something that you want me to know. I need you to try to send those thoughts to me, as if you were speaking to me, but in your mind." she instructed.

'Ok,' Barry thought to her, 'like this? Is this what you meant?'  
"That's it!" Astrid exclaimed out loud, "It seems that I can only pull images from you, if you allow it. At least you have that skill over Grodd." She took her bracelet back from Cisco and placed it back on her wrist.

Caitlin, who had witnessed the experiment tried to make sense of it all. "Barry, it seems that your mind, just like the rest of your abilities is on an entirely separate wave length from the rest of us. It's just so fast. It is like some sort of…" she couldn't think of the word.  
"…Speed force!" Cisco chimed in, excitedly. "I think that means you need to get faster to stop him and I have built just the thing!" He made a quick call to one of the floors requesting that his new project get delivered to them as soon as possible.

Once it had arrived, Cisco had it set up in an empty room on the floor, with a glass window. "I was waiting for your birthday to give this to you, but I think we could break it out now. I call it the cosmic treadmill. Give it a spin…" he told Barry.  
As Barry tried out his new treadmill Astrid, Cisco and Caitlin stood in the adjoining room watching Barry run.

"I still don't get why you don't let us throw you a big wedding," Astrid said to Caitlin. "You could have had the big wedding that you deserve."  
"I don't want a big wedding Astrid. Just something that is small and as long as you guys are there, I'm happy." Caitlin replied. Caitlin felt her whole body growing cold, she knew what was happening but she wouldn't let it. The necklace that Eobard had given her made it hard for her to control her powers.

"Just think," Astrid continued, "in just a few hours you will be Mrs Ronnie Raymond. We should still pick you up a dress."  
Caitlin knew that she should be excited about her wedding, but her mind was currently on trying to stop Killer Frost from reappearing. "Why don't you and I go shopping later, when we know that everything is ok. We will go and pick out a dress." Caitlin said to end her friend's questioning. "I need to go to the bathroom," she excused herself and left.

As Caitlin stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror, she observed her eyes. They were changing color. She also noticed a white lock through her hair. "Oh no," she groaned. "I am not Killer Frost! I am Caitlin Snow! I am not Killer Frost! I am Caitlin Snow. Dr Caitlin Snow!" she repeated these words to herself. But if only her words held true power. She placed her hand on the glass. The glass frosted up, before her and shattered.  
"Caitlin? Is everything ok?" Astrid had entered the bathroom, making Caitlin jump.

Caitlin felt herself go back to just being Caitlin again. "Everything is fine," she said, brushing her hair over her shoulder to hide the snow white lock.  
Astrid approached her and looked at the shattered mirror. "I suppose we will get someone to fix that. If you're nervous about getting married, that's ok. It's normal."  
Caitlin smiled at her psychologist friend's attempt to offer advice. "I love Ronnie. I really do, and I want to marry him more than anything." She replied.  
"Ok. As long as you are sure. You just don't seem to be." Astrid told her.  
"I'm fine, Astrid. I assure you." Caitlin replied.  
Her friend gave a polite smile, glanced at the broken mirror again and then left Caitlin alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"This collar should be the right size for Grodd and it should dampen his powers. It's made from the same materials as Astrid's bracelet and Caitlin's necklace. It also contains a tracking device in case he ever goes missing again." Cisco told Barry and Joe when they were all gathered at his work table at STAR Labs. "I also crafted these babies to tranquilize him, if he gets a little feisty." He held up a 6-milimetre bullet and handed it to detective West.

"So this will tranquilize him, long enough for us to get the collar on to him?" Joe asked.  
"It should. But there are ten more here, so let's hope you don't miss." Cisco replied, gesturing to the pile of bullets on the table.  
"The problem is that we are going to have to find him first, and we are going to need an army." Barry added. "It's like he just vanished. His strength was also… It just wasn't normal. I can generally withstand a lot, but that... I was defenseless even with my speed."

"Well it's a good thing The Flash will have CCPD for back up then," Joe replied, "I won't let my kid get hurt again. Are you sure you're alright, son?"  
"I'm fine, Joe. But do you think Captain Singh will actually agree to working with The Flash?" Barry asked.  
"He will have to, Bar. If Grodd is as strong as you said, and he can read minds, who's to say what he is capable of doing?" Joe replied. "Cisco, can you make a few more of those bullets, just in case? I'm going to speak with Captain Singh and let him know our plan." Joe left the two of them to work.

"How much time does he think we have on our hands?" Cisco sighed, we have to help Ronnie and Martin prepare for this wedding in three hours.  
"You're forgetting, Cisco. That I'm the fastest man alive. Astrid and I have already planned everything and don't mention anything to Ronnie, either. Just keep him distracted... Oh! and find a suit." Barry ran to organize everything.

Astrid and Caitlin took the afternoon off from work to go shopping, to find the perfect dress for Caitlin to wear to her wedding. "This is the one!" Caitlin declared, holding up a stylish white semi-formal dress, excitedly "Ohhh. But look at the price." She groaned at the sight of the price tag.  
Astrid who had her nose currently buried through a rack of clothes peered out. "It isn't exactly a wedding dress," she said, "But if it's the one you want… Put it on my bill!" She found a pair of stylish heels in Caitlin's size, to match and handed them to her, "…these too. But try them on first!"

Caitlin knew that refusing her friend's offer to purchase the dress and heels would be pointless, Astrid was already pointing her in the direction of the change rooms. "Ok! I'm going… I'm going…" she obeyed. She left Astrid to search among the beautiful dresses for her own to wear.  
Caitlin tried on her dress and heels and stared at herself in the mirror in the change room. She looked beautiful! She thought about how Ronnie would respond the minute he saw her. But then she also remembered what Eobard would do if Caitlin were to betray him.

She remembered everything that she had seen him do in that other world, that between-worlds place. She was deeply afraid of Eobard Thawne. She knew that he was capable of killing Ronnie and all those that she loved. This was why she hadn't told them anything about her kidnapping. Eobard was only asking for her to help destroy Barry. One life over every other life that she valued most, was surely a small price to pay.

Caitlin watched her reflection. Her face was growing pale again. She was becoming her…  
"No… no… no!" she began to cry, "not here! Please no!" she focused on staying as Caitlin.  
"Caitlin? You haven't shown me your dress yet!" Astrid called out from outside of the change room.  
This distraction was enough to keep Killer Frost at bay, for now…

Caitlin opened the door a slight crack to show Astrid the dress. But Astrid pushed the door open so she could get a better view of her friend.  
Astrid marveled at her friend. "You look so beautiful! You were right to pick that dress. It is perfect!" She took a step back, as if to get a better view of her friend and said, "...But something is missing."

"What's missing, Astrid?" Caitlin asked, a little puzzled.  
Astrid glanced down at her bracelet on her wrist and removed it, making Caitlin a little unnerved that Astrid could read her mind. Except Astrid handed the bracelet to her friend. "Your something borrowed. Just don't tell Cisco, he hates thinking that I'm reading his mind."  
Caitlin smiled. At that moment she couldn't be more pleased to receive such a gift. She knew that she could keep her powers dampened. Which meant that Killer Frost wouldn't destroy her wedding day.

"Now let's pay for this and get you some flowers!" Astrid demanded.

As five o'clock in the afternoon fast approached, Ronnie, Martin and Cisco entered the STAR Labs gardens where they found Barry standing in an elegant black suit and a proud smile on his face.

With the money that Astrid had given him, he had managed to do the impossible. He had turned the gardens into a beautiful place fit for a wedding. Roses and candles set the scene along with a white carpet that lined the neat green grass, ready for Caitlin to walk down.  
Barry had even managed to become ordained, in the short amount of time, thanks to his gift of speed and the internet. Nearby, beautiful music played, setting the mood for what was about to come.

Cisco checked his phone. Astrid had just sent a message saying that they were on their way. "Come on, everyone! They're coming!" He declared. While Ronnie and Barry stood at the end of the white carpet, Cisco and Martin Stein took their places on either side of the runway, respectively of the bride and groom. They all kept watch, waiting for the girls to arrive.

Astrid requested her chauffer to take both she and Caitlin from the shops to the STAR Labs garden, where she had schemed with Barry to have everything prepared. She had texted Cisco moments ago to let him know that they were on their way. But now they had arrived. Roger, their chauffer opened the car door for them both, and then she led Caitlin to the long white carpet, ready to lead her friend down the aisle.

Up ahead, at the other end of the white carpet, stood Barry, Cisco, Martin and of course, Ronnie.  
"Wow, the guys did an amazing job." Caitlin whispered to her.  
"That was all Barry. Cisco just kept the others occupied. Now... Are you ready to go and marry the man of your dreams?" Astrid whispered back. "Absolutely! And Astrid? Thank you!" Caitlin replied, a small tear of happiness trickled down her freshly made-up face.

"Don't cry, Snow! Or you'll make me cry too!" Astrid told her.  
Astrid faced forward again and walked slowly down the aisle with Caitlin behind her.  
Once she got to the end of the carpet, Barry gave her a quick smile as she stepped to the side, standing next to Cisco, who immediately put his arm around her. She laughed softly as she noticed the tear that had appeared in his eye, and then she looked back at Caitlin.

Caitlin was now standing with Ronnie. She smiled at him and then looked at Barry, ready for him to begin.  
"We are here today to join Ronald Raymond and Caitlin Snow as they start the rest of their wonderful life together." Barry began, "Since the moment that I first saw Caitlin with Ronnie together, I saw something special. It was something that I haven't seen since my mother and father were both together. An epic love that is meant to last throughout time and space, through life and death… and even throughout the multiverse. Ronnie, before we met back in Smallville, Caitlin used to speak about you a lot. She seemed so sad, so alone not knowing what had happened to you. When the two of you reunited it was as if she was complete… and Caitlin, it's clear to everyone gathered here, just how devoted and in love, Ronnie is with you. You are his cool breeze on a hot day. While he is one half of Firestorm, you are the other half of his entire life. That is why being here today, to initiate your wedding is an honor. So now, we can move to the rings…" Barry looked over at Cisco who had become lost in the moment and had forgotten that he was bearing the rings.  
Astrid elbowed him hard in the ribs, which made him remember. He pulled the rings out from his pocket and stepped towards Caitlin and Ronnie giving them a ring each. He returned back to his spot standing next to Astrid, who rested her head back on his shoulder as they continued to listen to Barry's words.

"...these rings are not only a symbol of your vowels to love one another until death do you part, I believe that they also symbolize that there is no beginning and no end, no matter what life or death may bring us. Ronald, do you accept and vowel to love Caitlin forever as long as eternity shall be?"  
Ronald smiled and replied, "I do," as he placed the ring on Caitlin's finger.

Barry then continued, "Caitlin do you accept and vowel to love Ronald forever as long as eternity shall be?"  
"I do," Caitlin replied as she placed the ring, that was in her hands, onto Ronnie's finger. The two of them didn't wait for Barry's next words. They kissed each other instantly.  
Martin, Cisco and Astrid laughed. "Ok," Barry continued quickly, "By the power invested in me. I now pronounce you husband and wife… you may continue kissing your bride…" he said with a laugh.

'Silly humans and their stupid rituals!' a powerful voice boomed loudly through their minds. Making Ronnie and Caitlin part and everyone to look around, startled. They saw a large and mighty gorilla standing at the other end of the white carpet. It was Grodd!


	4. Chapter 4

'Bring me The Flash!' the great ape bellowed telepathically. Astrid probed his mind to find out why he wanted Barry.  
'Intruder!' Grodd's telepathic voice yelled, ringing throughout their minds as he looked right at her.  
'You… Astrid Sutherland will come with me!'

"No I won't!" Astrid yelled at him. Suddenly, Cisco grabbed her by the shoulders and began to push her forward towards him.  
"Cisco! What are you doing?" she demanded of him, but she couldn't shrug him off. She knew that he was in some sort of trance.  
All of a sudden, The Flash appeared before them both, separating them and taking Cisco back to the 97th floor, so he was safe and out of the way.

The Flash reappeared to find that Martin, Ronnie and Caitlin were all frozen in place. Astrid stood facing Grodd. It was as if she were arguing with him telepathically.  
'I will not go with you! How dare you try to use my friends against me! We helped you escape the torture of those scientists. You know this!' Astrid said, using her mind.  
'I do not want to hurt you! I can teach you how to use your powers. We can create an army…' Grodd told her.

'An army? An army for what?' she questioned him, but the gorilla did not respond. His attention was fixed on The Flash who had removed Martin, Caitlin and Ronnie from the scene. 'The Flash!' Grodd communicated to both Barry and Astrid. 'Why can't I read your mind?'  
Grodd concentrated hard on manipulating Astrid's mind, he managed to take control. Astrid walked towards the large ape at his will. It was clear that while he had come to kill Barry, learning that Astrid shared the same gift as he, had changed his plans.

Barry ran to help her but Grodd stood in the way and swiped him back, knocking him off his feet. Once again, he had strength that Barry could not believe. "You may leave! Flash!" Astrid yelled. There was an eerie echo to her voice that he knew belonged to Grodd. She was still under the control of the ape, "Before I use this one to kill you!"  
Barry stared at Astrid. He knew that he could not help her right now. He needed an army. He needed CCPD. "Leave now!" Astrid told him again, "Or your friends will die!"  
Barry had no choice. He ran.

"I can't believe that you let Astrid go with that gorilla," Joe said to Barry. He was frustrated, but knew that now was not the time to be angry. "I have been talking with Captain Singh. He has just started believing that we are dealing with a meta-ape since a few reports have come in. However, it's going to take a lot to get him to work with the Flash."  
"Well now we don't have a choice! Grodd has one of Central City's celebrities." Barry replied loud enough for the captain, who was standing right behind him, to hear.  
"What did you say, Allen?" the captain chimed in.

"The telepathic gorilla has kidnapped Astrid Sutherland. I was actually here to report it." Barry told him.  
Captain Singh groaned out loud. "the media is going to have a field day with this piece of information… Barry, Joe, get that mechanical engineer friend of yours… what was his name? Cicily? Charlie? Never mind... get him to send over that collar… and those tranquilizer bullets. Let's get this beast before the Flash knows what's happening!"  
"Something tells me the Flash already knows," Barry sounded back, leaving the office with Joe. Though Captain Singh had not heard him. He was in the process of organizing all of his men, preparing them to hunt down the large intelligent beast.

"It looks like we're going on an ape hunt!" Cisco exclaimed, when Barry and Joe arrived to tell them of Captain Singh's request.  
"Firestorm is at your disposal." Martin Stein replied, ready for action.  
Ronnie said, "What better way to spend our wedding reception saving out friend from a giant telepathic beast!" There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.  
"I don't like it either, but he has her!" Caitlin replied, "Barry, did Grodd seem like he wanted to hurt Astrid?" She asked. She was deeply concerned.  
"Not really? I don't think," Barry replied, unsure, "They were communicating something telepathically, but I didn't get it. But then he was able to manipulate her mind to make her give in. He is definitely a lot stronger than her mentally."

Cisco felt guilty, he knew that he had tried to push her towards Grodd. He also felt that if he hadn't tried to dampen her powers, with her bracelet, she could have learnt to use them by now. But he knew that now was not the time to wallow in self-pity. He ran over to his computer and began tracking Astrid's phone, he needed to know that she was safe. He could not get a signal.

"Get me something of hers. I need to find out where they are." He demanded.  
Caitlin looked down at the bracelet on her wrist, she knew that this would be the perfect object, but she did not want to risk removing it. She ran into Astrid's office and pulled out one of her friend's silver hair clips. "Will this work?" she asked handing the clip to Cisco.  
"We'll soon see." He told her. The minute he touched it, he knew that it had worked.

Astrid had been walking with the beast for a while now, and she had managed to finally regain control of her mind. Either that or he had let her do so. They were deep underground, in the sewers. The strong stench around her, made her sick to her stomach and she could barely see a thing.  
She wanted to run away, but she knew that if Barry was no match for Grodd, she would not stand a chance. Grodd had said something about teaching her to control her powers. How ironic, the thought of an ape teaching a human a thing or two. He wanted to build an army. An army for what?

At that moment, she felt something odd. Someone else had just entered her mind. They were seeing through her eyes, hearing through her ears. But they weren't controlling her, just observing where she was.  
"Is anyone else down here?" she asked, aloud. Grodd turned to her and shook his head, 'no'. She had forgotten that he could not speak verbally, only telepathically. But he could understand her just the same.

A thought crossed her mind, maybe Cisco was getting one of his visions. She wanted to help him figure out where she had gone. "Where are we?" she asked the beast.  
Grodd looked down at her, as if he were studying her, he then thought back to her, 'Where your friends sent me… It was not a sanctuary.' Astrid was clueless as to what he meant. She knew that it would be pointless to ask him again.

"What do you want with me? What do you need to teach me?" Astrid's fear was beginning to get the better of her. Thanks to Cisco, she had seen the movie King Kong one too many times. But this was no King Kong. This was real life, and this gorilla could read minds.

'I can teach you to not be afraid.' Grodd responded once again, 'you will be able to control the minds of all those around you. You can achieve greatness. You are merely a child with great power. You showed me compassion when we met, but not all humans are the same. We can destroy them. We can enslave them all.'  
Cisco had seen and heard everything in his vision. What he had seen and heard terrified him.

"Cisco, what did you see?" Caitlin asked him.  
"I'm real good at crappin' the crappers…" He told them, quoting a line from King Kong. "Grodd wants to enslave everybody."  
"Did you manage to get a glimpse of where they are?" Joe asked him.

"They're deep in the sewers somewhere… Astrid asked him, I think because she knew I was getting a vision, somehow. He said something about being where her friends had sent him… and then something about it not being a sanctuary… it was real creepy, that's me saying that bit… not him, this whole thing is pretty creepy!" Cisco said.  
"He could be talking about the wildlife and animal rescue center," Caitlin informed, "But underground."  
"You could be on to something," Barry replied, "That's on the other side of town. Caitlin, can you keep an eye on Cisco's computer, let us know when you can get a signal. We will let Captain Singh know the location."  
Cisco gathered the collar and all the tranquilizer bullets, from his table and they all set off for The Central City Police Department.


	5. Chapter 5

After a while, Astrid had grown accustomed to the smells of her environment. They had finally stopped walking, after three hours, though Grodd wouldn't let her out of his sight. Fortunately, the feeling had sunk in that he didn't want to harm her.  
He had told her that he wanted to teach her how to use her powers. But she also knew that it wouldn't take Barry long to come up with some plan to help rescue her, so now would be the best time to get some training out of the beast.

"Grodd. You said that you wanted to show me how to use my powers. What can you show me that I don't already know?" she questioned him.  
'More than you can imagine, human.' He told her telepathically, '… I smell my blood coursing through your veins. Not only can you read minds, you can destroy the minds of your foes with just the thought. You can control the minds and make them do your will and you can communicate telepathically with those you choose.'  
'How is that so? I thought it was you controlling our conversations.' She replied, also telepathically.

'No, you share the power so we can communicate this way. Which is why I have enlisted you.' He replied. 'Now, you must sleep. We will leave when the sun rises.'  
Astrid groaned at the waste filled water flowing past. Fortunately, she was sitting up against a brick wall on a concrete plate. She vowed to herself that she wouldn't lay down. She wouldn't sleep. And when she got back home she would shower until her skin shed. She pressed her head back against the wall and watched the animal.  
Grodd was sitting facing the streams with his back to her. She tried to probe his mind, but it was blank. He was listening and observing his surroundings. For a moment, she let her eyes close.

Astrid must have fallen asleep, as she heard Grodd anxiously pacing around their location and listening. She concentrated her senses, and scanned the area for thoughts. She thought that she could hear something. Voices were getting closer. Grodd began to walk in the direction that they had come, so she got to her feet and followed him, not making a sound.

The flurry of thoughts got louder the further they walked. In the far distance she saw silhouettes with flashlights. They focused the beams of lights on Grodd and Astrid. She realized that they were not torches, but weapons and they were drawn.  
Amongst the silhouettes Astrid caught a glimpse of two familiar figures. Firestorm and the Flash. Her friends had come. She looked up at Grodd, who pushed her behind him, as if to keep her safe.

'Your friends have come to rescue you.' He told her in her mind. 'Let's see how well they fair.'  
It reminded her of the old battle movies. CCPD and her friends were waiting for the beast to strike, while Grodd was waiting for their first move. He was studying them.  
"Ready…" Astrid heard the voice of Captain Singh speak. They were preparing to shoot Grodd.  
"No! don't shoot!" Barry gasped as he ran out in front of them. "Astrid is there!"

"Fire!" Singh's voice yelled. The silence was now filled with loud deafening bangs. But none of them hit the gorilla or her. Astrid peered from beside him and was horrorfied at the site.  
Grodd was controlling all of their minds, except for Barry's. Firestorm was flinging blasts of fire at their fast friend. The guns were aimed at Barry and shooting.  
"NO! Barry!" Astrid screamed. "Nooo!"

She watched the yellow lightning bolts that moved in front of her eyes. She wanted to run to him, though she knew it was suicide. Grodd would not let her pass him, regardless.  
"Stop it! Stop it!" she yelled at Grodd. She was hitting him with every ounce of her strength. She punched at him furiously but they did not make him move in the slightest.  
She watched as Firestorm flung blasts of fire, igniting the dark sewer tunnels. Barry had been hit. The weapons stopped. They had run out of bullets. But Firestorm was still attacking Barry.

Before Grodd could stop her, Astrid ran out to her friend who was now wounded on the floor. She dropped to the floor to check his pulse. It was weak. He had been struck multiple times by the bullets. She noticed that Firestorm had regained his mind and knelt down beside her, separating as Ronnie and Dr Stein.  
Cisco emerged from the crowd of officers. He realized what he had done. He knelt down beside his friends and held Astrid as she sobbed in tears. "Barry!" she sobbed, "wake up! Wake up! Come on! Heal!" she demanded.

Suddenly a large force pushed Cisco, Ronnie and Martin away from her. She looked up to see Grodd standing right behind her. He picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.  
He marveled at his work. At Barry lying unconscious on the floor. He looked at the crowd of officers. He had stunned them all, including her friends. Then the gorilla let out an all mighty roar. Astrid watched as it was as if a large blast of energy blew them all back, along with the deafening sound. The officers fell over each other.

Grodd took his prize and left the way that he and Astrid had come, leaving Barry lifeless on the floor. "Grodd! You need to help Barry! He is going to die! Please! Go Back! You can't just leave him there!" Astrid yelled at the beast as she persisted to punch him in the back from her position over his shoulder. Tears filled her face as she knew that she couldn't do anything to help her friends.  
Grodd didn't stop walking, even when he had found their previous place of rest. Astrid felt exhaustion wash over her, as her fit of rage put her into a dreamless sleep


	6. Chapter 6

"We need to get this guy to the hospital!" Singh said to Joe.  
Joe was trying to keep his emotions at bay. He had just joined fifteen officers in the shooting of his kid and could not give up the secret that it was his Barry. Yet Astrid had just yelled out his name in a flurry of emotions, as she had again, been captured. But right now they needed to get Barry to STAR Labs.

"No, Captain Singh. STAR Labs deals with meta-humans like The Flash all the time," Cisco chimed in. "We can help him. We just need to get him there fast!"  
"I'll take him!" Joe offered immediately. Singh agreed and then directed his focus back on Cisco, as Joe lifted The Flash over his shoulder. "While you're there. Make us some new bullets… and something… something that will stop that THING from controlling our minds. again"

Cisco wasn't sure how he would manage to create something like that, but he agreed, all the same. He ran out of the tunnel, with Joe carrying Barry.  
Joe, Cisco, Martin and Ronnie reached the 97th floor of STAR Labs and flung Barry onto Caitlin's med bay bed. "Oh my god! Barry!" Caitlin gasped as she began connecting him up to a series of cables to monitor his vitals.

Joe removed the mask from Barry's face and Caitlin picked up a set of tweezers and began to remove the bullets as quickly as she could. "Caitlin! Is he going to be ok?" Joe asked, deeply concerned. There were a few tears in the detective's eyes.

"This happens quite a lot, Joe. But I assure you, our Barry will be just fine!" Cisco lied. The truth was, neither Caitlin nor Cisco had ever seen their friend hurt like this. They were praying that their friend would survive. Cisco put a hand on Joe's shoulder and continued, "Now let's all give Dr Snow a little space to work."

Caitlin mouthed 'thank you' to Cisco. Barry had just taken at least 45 tranquilizers made for a gorilla and had received a mountain of trauma and burns from their friend Firestorm.  
Caitlin stared down at Barry. "You're going to make it!" she told him softly, so that the others couldn't hear, "someone needs to rescue Astrid and you're our best shot. We need you, Barry… and I promise you, if you survive… I will do whatever I can to help you bring down your mother's killer!"  
"That's a big feat." Ronnie said from behind her. She hadn't realized that anyone had been listening in.

"You helping Barry bring down his mother's murderer. That was such a long time ago, would they even still be around?" he asked her.  
"I don't know. But it's something to motivate him to survive." Caitlin lied.

She looked down at Barry. He looked so peaceful sleeping. So youthful. Eobard had told her that the Barry in his timeline was much older. That gave her hope that Barry would not die. He had also told her that Astrid was an anomaly. She wasn't sure what that had meant, but maybe her friend had changed the course of time. Maybe Astrid's existence meant that Eobard's future would not dictate their own. She prayed that that wasn't the case.

"Please survive!" she whispered to Barry. She was sure that she had taken out most of the bullets. There were currently over thirty sitting in the jar on the bedside table. She studied a couple of the holes in his suit at his chest and placed her gloved finger at the opening. The skin had healed over. She checked another. The skin had healed there too. His pulse was light, but at least he had one.

Cisco approached she and Ronnie at the bed and studied their unconscious friend. "How is he doing?" he asked her softly.  
"He has been better," Caitlin replied.  
"Grodd got into all of our heads, Caitlin. He didn't have to do a thing! We all hurt Barry!" Cisco said filled with remorse.  
Ronnie looked down to the ground. Clearly he felt the same way.

"It was none of your faults." Caitlin told them, "He could control your minds. He is dangerous. There's nothing any of you could do."  
"and he still has Astrid." Cisco told her, "She was right there. She ran over to him. She was the only one unaffected. To think that she is capable of… of…"  
Caitlin knew where Cisco was going with his sentence, and she needed to stop him right there, "Astrid is NOTHING like that beast! Just because she has the same powers means absolutely NOTHING! You KNOW that she is one of the most caring people we have ever met! And right now Grodd has her and she needs our help! So you're just going to have to stop feeling sorry for yourself and work out a way to help her. When Barry wakes up, we both know that he will be ready to go back out and try again! Now Go, Cisco! Go and come up with something!" Cisco looked at her shocked that she had spoken to him in such a way. But he knew that she was right, so he obeyed.  
"Wow!" Ronnie said, astonished. "… a warning to our future kids!"

"Ronnie?" Caitlin said raising an eyebrow, "I need to work. I need to focus on Barry! I am NOT going to let him die, while I joke with you!" Ronnie took the hint and let her work in peace.  
Caitlin vowed to herself that she would not help that speedster bring down Barry. Even if it cost her, her own life, she would not do it! But right now she was going to keep Barry alive. It was her mission and she would not fail.

"How does our Mr Allen fair?" Dr Stein had approached her to check on the patient.  
"To be honest, I don't know." Caitlin admitted.  
"Put me to work, Dr Snow. I may be a theoretical professor, but I know a thing or two about the medical sciences." He replied.  
"If only I knew what to do. Barry's body generally regenerates faster without intervention. Right now I am just ensuring that I have removed all the bullets and that the tranquilizer wears off." She explained.

"I suppose that when we have done all that we can do when it comes to science, there is only one thing left to do." He told her.  
"and what is that?" she asked him, confused. She was certain that there wasn't much else to do.  
"Have faith that everything will turn out in the end, Miss Snow. Simply, have faith."


	7. Chapter 7

While Caitlin continued to monitor Barry, Cisco tinkered at his work desk, throughout the night.  
Joe sat by Barry's bedside, next to Dr Stein, silently watching Caitlin work, while Ronnie sat and assisted Cisco.  
It wasn't until 3am that Caitlin saw the improving signs of her friend. "His pulse rate has increased!" She exclaimed loudly, calling attention to the med bay.

As they all watched over him, Barry's fingers moved… And then his wrist. To everyone's delight, he opened his eyes and sat up.  
Joe, Ronnie, Martin and Cisco immediately began apologizing for their part in injuring him. "Guys! Guys!" Barry said, calling for space, "I get it! You guys were under mind control. I forgive you!"

"Guys! Give him some space!" Caitlin instructed. But once they had taken a couple of steps backwards, she hugged Barry tightly. "I was so scared. Don't you ever scare us like that again!" she told him, with a couple of happy tears in her eyes. She let go of him, in time for Joe to give him a big firm hug. "I thought I lost you, son! I'm so sorry!"  
Caitlin and Cisco stepped aside from the group. "Cisco. I'm sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier..." Caitlin began.

"Look, don't mention it!" Cisco replied, "I needed to hear it. I don't know how I could ever think that our Astrid could intentionally hurt any of us. Aside from the whole ice queen thing that you had going on, I don't think any of us would ever cause one another harm on purpose… Because we're like family!" he told her as he embraced her.  
He let go of her again and raced back to Barry, excitedly, leaving Caitlin feeling guilty for her recent meetings with Eobard Thawne.  
"I think I have figured it out, guys!" Cisco announced. "I think I have just what we need to stop that beast from reading our minds! And prepare yourselves… it's going to be like something from in the movies!"

While her friends were discussing strategies and new technology, Caitlin slipped away and headed to the newly built underground parking lot. It was empty, aside from a few cars. Which was as she had expected. But she knew that there was someone there with her, standing in the darkness. Eobard Thawne.  
"I'm out!" she told him. "I won't let you bring down my friends! You can do whatever you want with me! You can even kill me! But I will not let you destroy Barry!"  
Caitlin was waiting for Eobard to threaten her, to hurt her in some sort of way. But he didn't. Instead he stepped close to her so that she could see his face in the light. The man wore an eerie smile. It scared her more than his words or abuse ever could.

"You won't need to do a thing, Caitlin Snow. The killer in you will do everything that I need her to do. She will torture you more than I ever can. She will break you! and she will destroy your entire world." Eobard told her. He seemed rather amused at this thought.  
"What is going to happen? What will she do?" Caitlin was desperate to know. But before she could receive an answer Eobard had disappeared, leaving her in fear for what was to come.

When Grodd and Astrid emerged back above ground, Astrid could tell by the windmills under the darkened sky, that they were leaving Central City. She had woken up in time for him to bring her to the surface to see. She had not spoken a word since she was made to leave Barry. She didn't even know if he was still alive.  
Her phone had gone flat, and even so if she tried to use it, her kidnapper would know. She wanted to try and use her powers. But first she needed to do something that Oliver had taught her a while back. She focused on bringing up a wall to protect her thoughts.

She knew that Cisco had somehow connected with her mind through his vision earlier. She wondered if she could send him a vision of what she was seeing. She thought of Cisco's face and imagined herself speaking with him. 'We're leaving Central City. Please find me!' She thought in her mind to him. She observed all of her surroundings. The fields, the windmills, the starry sky. Everything. She was unsure if it had worked, but right now, it was the most that she could do.  
"Now, will you tell me where we are headed?" she asked Grodd. "I deserve to know."

'I will not tell you, human, until we are far away from your friends.' Grodd replied his voice travelling through to her mind.  
'You killed Barry,' Astrid replied, feeling that pit in her stomach again, 'I don't think that it matters where we go. He was my only hope to be saved.'  
Grodd didn't respond. Instead he kept walking through the fields with Astrid close behind. She took note of where they were heading. In the direction of Sterling City. She sent another message to Cisco through her mind again. 'Call Oliver. We're heading to Sterling city.' Once again, she was unsure if the messages were going through to him, but it gave her an ounce of hope thinking that they were.

Cisco was in the middle of explaining his new invention; earplugs that could stop telepathies from reading the wearer's mind when he received a vision. He saw the big ape, he saw the windmills, the fields and the starry sky. He could hear Astrid's voice asking for help. She also told him that they were heading to Sterling City so he should call Oliver.  
Once the vision had finished he said, "Speaking of telepathies, I think our girl just sent me a message!"  
Caitlin had just reentered the room and heard what he had said and replied, "Astrid? Where is she?"

"They're leaving Central City, surrounded by the fields and windmills. They are heading to Sterling City. We need to call Oliver!" He said racing towards the phone. But Barry stopped him. "I don't think we have the time to call Oliver. We need to come up with a plan and help Astrid immediately."  
"I agree with Barry. Protecting Astrid is priority. Calling Astrid's boyfriend, Oliver Queen will only make him worry as there is nothing he can do to help." Joe replied.  
It dawned on the team that Joe was still in the dark about Oliver Queen's true identity. And considering his hatred for the hooded vigilante, it would be best to keep it that way.  
"If they are in the fields, we will need a small team to lead the attack. We don't want a repeat of last time." Barry began, "Firestorm and Joe can accompany me. Cisco, how fast can you build another set of those earplugs?"

"I'm on it! The only problem is that they haven't been tested out yet. They might…" Cisco began.  
"Cisco, it's the only start we have!" Barry cut in, "You can do it. Also, if Astrid was able to send you a message you might be able to reverse it and send her one back. Let her know that we are coming for her."

Cisco got to work right away and it wasn't long until there was another set of ear plugs ready for the rescue. He handed them over and attempted to send a message to Astrid's mind. 'Astrid. I don't know if this is working. But we are coming to rescue you.'


	8. Chapter 8

Joe put in his earplugs, loaded his tranquilizer gun and climbed into his car, as Firestorm took to the sky like a phoenix. Barry would be there by now, waiting for the right time to strike. They had a plan and they knew where they were headed. Joe drove out as fast as he could to the outskirts of Central City.  
His new earplugs, while they worked as a communicator to STAR Labs, Firestorm and Barry, they were also meant to stop Grodd from getting into his mind. He was praying that it would work. He didn't need a repeat of last time.

"Joe, I see them." He heard Firestorm's voice. "I'm going to fly down and begin the distraction."  
"You're sure? I'm still twenty minutes away." Joe replied.  
"I aim to weaken him before you get in your first shot." Firestorm replied.  
"Alright! Just don't play the hero!" Joe answered back.

As Ronnie wanted so dearly to play the hero, Martin had reminded him that their objective was to be as cautious as possible. He would throw a flame blast and then duck and dive out of the way. Barry and Joe both knew when to strike.  
Grodd had not yet seen him. Which was lucky. He was far enough to be mistaken for a star, but close enough to pinpoint their location.  
"Remember Ronald," Martin said, "you cannot risk hurting miss Sutherland."  
"I know, Martin. I don't intend on making a mistake. I know how to aim." Ronnie shot back. He took aim and fired a blast at the gorilla. It missed, but had grasped the ape's attention.

"Perfect!" Ronnie muttered under his breath.  
"Ronald, that was purely far from a perfect shot." Dr Stein thought back.  
"I wasn't aiming to hit him. I need to get him far from Astrid as possible." Ronnie replied.

His plan had succeeded. Grodd had ran over to the left and looked around him furiously to see where that blast had come from. Astrid had seen what had happened and ran in the opposite direction, hiding behind a large windmill.  
Grodd stomped his feet furiously. He was the very embodiment of a gorilla, but had the mind of a genius. Ronnie threw another blast in the ape's direction, though a few feet in front of him and then flew down so the gorilla could get a glimpse of him.

The gorilla had a look of confusion over him. It was clear that his mind control wasn't working and he was not impressed about it. Ronnie threw another blast at the gorilla. This one hit the ape and he let out an almighty roar at Firestorm. The energy blew Firestorm backwards at such a force it flung him to the floor knocking out one of his ear plugs and hitting his head on a rock.

"Ronald! You need to get up!" Martin barked. Ronnie sat up unsteadily to see the large ape standing over him. The gorilla let out another almighty roar and subjected Firestorm to its force. The frequency of the roar sent interference through the remaining earplug, which caused a high-pitched tone to hurt Ronald's ears. He thought he was done for until he saw a red slur shoot past knocking Grodd to the ground.  
The distraction had worked. Firestorm gathered his senses and then saw Astrid from her hiding place. She was watching Grodd and the Flash fighting. She looked as if she was preparing herself to do something.

Grodd and Barry were entangled in a fight. Though this time Barry had the upper hand. His speed was winning out. Though it seemed like the ape was just getting started. Grodd let out another almighty roar. Barry was able to run out of the way just in time. But as he went to run back towards Grodd, the gorilla let out another one.  
The force flung Barry backwards into a windmill, leaving Barry disorientated. Grodd picked him up by the legs, and as if he were a baseball bat, he began swinging him continuously into the windmill.

Barry's power was in his legs and right now, he couldn't run as they were being held stiff by a large very strong gorilla. Barry was powerless.  
Joe sat in his car with his tranquilizer gun at the ready. Now would be the perfect time to get a shot of the ape. But he was constantly moving Barry into the way. Joe would never forgive himself if he were to shoot him again. Where was Firestorm? Why wasn't he doing anything? He had simply disappeared from sight.

Astrid gestured for Ronnie to fly upwards. His earplugs had been damaged and for what she was about to try, she didn't want to risk affecting anyone who could be affected.  
She turned to Grodd, who was distracted by smashing Barry's head into the windmill. All it took was one strong hit into the windmill and Barry would not survive. It was now or never. She focused on the ape's mind. She was able to read it.

All she saw were thoughts of torment and death. It was good that she could read his mind, it meant that she could reach him specifically. She let the feelings of anger, fear and sadness wash over her. She took note of the pain that Barry was going through. She fed on that.  
She remembered her final encounter with her father and that alien who had taken over his mind, who she had to shoot to set her father free. She remembered every glimpse of pain that she had ever felt and she let it fuel her.

Again she focused on Grodd's mind, she took a deep breath and just as the ape would have done, she let out an almighty long lasting scream. It was loud, deafening and blood curdling.  
As she screamed she observed the beast. He dropped Barry down onto the floor and covered his ears, howling. He tried to stagger towards her but it was as if his head was about to explode. Just as her vocals were screaming out loud, she was screaming in her mind. Grodd felt as if she were screaming in his head.  
She saw the pain in his eyes. He had felt betrayed by her. The one human who had shown him any compassion had just turned her back on him. She did not let that stop her from doing what she was doing.

She continued to envision all the pain in her mind and felt the relief, rush over her as her scream seemed to erase it all. It was almost euphoric. Despite the pain in his head, he went to run for her.  
In the distance she heard a gunshot, which was followed by Grodd falling to the floor, just in time for Astrid to stop screaming and run towards Barry.  
Barry sat up groggily. He had been beaten badly. He pulled out the large collar and ran to Grodd, fastening it around his neck, before the monster could knock him away. The ape was not yet asleep, but he was very drowsy.

They all stood and watched over the beast as he drifted to sleep. There was so much pain and hatred in his eyes. He vowed at that moment that it was not the end. Grodd would destroy all humankind. No human would remain spared as none deserved it.  
Joe was going to call for backup. But Astrid stopped him. "Joe we can't let him go to any animal shelter. He is far too dangerous. I want to keep him at STAR Labs until we can locate a safe place to send him. We don't want this to happen again." Joe agreed with her.  
"Cisco," Barry communicated, via his earpiece, "You need to bring us a large truck. We have a huge delivery coming through."


	9. Chapter 9

The bright sun lit up Jitters at ten am, where the gang, all but Astrid and Joe, were gathered drinking coffee after their ordeal. "I was able to arrange the perfect habitat for Grodd." Caitlin said, "I'm not sure why we never thought of it earlier. Access to it, is Fort Knox secure, and after Cisco installed his new tech, there is no way Grodd can use his powers in the cell."

"Well, until we can come up with a better alternative," Cisco chimed in, "I can't believe that Astrid had this power that none of us ever knew about. She was able to bring him down where the rest of you failed." Cisco looked over the table at Barry, Martin and Ronnie. "But it seems fitting 'it was beauty that killed the beast'." He said quoting another line from King Kong.

"I'm far from a beauty, Cisco." Astrid chimed in. She and Joe had both returned from CCPD where they had both been. "Did you do what you needed to do?" Barry asked them.  
"I think so," Astrid replied. "I have never tried mind control before, so convincing everyone at CCPD that Barry is not the Flash was a real feat. So what it's worth, I am so sorry Barry! I shouldn't have called out your name like that. I was reckless… and scared." She gave her friend a hug.  
"I don't think we can really fault you," Joe told her. "It was torture not running out to defend him."

Astrid gave a soft smile and noticed her bracelet still on Caitlin's wrist. "After last night, I understand why you made me that bracelet. Cisco. I get it! I even scared myself. I brought down that large ape. I felt as if I had betrayed him. But when I saw Barry, once again at his mercy, I felt every pain that I had ever felt in my past come rushing over me. Screaming and causing that kind of damage… it was as if I was cleansing myself of all of it… even after what happened to my father."

Cisco smiled, he was glad that she could see things from their angle, but he also had realized a few things, "Astrid, we trust that you would never intentionally invade our privacy or hurt any of us at will. You're not that sort of person. I don't really care if you put it back on or not."  
Caitlin shuffled in her chair nervously. She didn't want to give up the bracelet, especially after everything that they had been through. She was tired and did not want to deal with Killer Frost right now.

"Caitlin…" Astrid began, but she didn't ask for it back. Not yet. She pulled out four envelopes from her purse, "this whole thing with Grodd, it took away the spotlight from yours and Ronnie's wedding and I really want to apologize. That's why I booked your honeymoon, and I understand that two weeks is a long time for Martin and Ronnie to not merge, so Martin and Mrs Stein can go too."

She handed Caitlin and Ronnie an envelope each and then two for Dr Stein. Ronnie gasped.  
Caitlin felt like fainting. "Astrid, this is two much!" she said.  
"You're my best friend… best female friend, that is," Astrid replied, glancing over at Cisco, "I want you to have the best time!"  
Martin was ecstatic, "Thank you Miss Sutherland! I will go and inform Clarissa right now." He raced out of the café.

"I need to leave as well," Joe added, "Iris and Eddie told me that they have some news. I don't want to hold them up." He gave Barry a quick hug before leaving. Eddie and Iris still weren't talking with Barry, so he wasn't sure what the news might be.  
"So, Cisco, Astrid…" Barry began, "Do you realize that neither of you have special nicknames?"  
"I don't want one!" Astrid blurted out quickly.  
"Really?" Cisco said disappointed. "I've had one lined up for you for ages."  
"Nope. Save it! I don't want one. I'm not a superhero! Let's just think one up for you." She told him.  
"Ok then… It needs to stand out… it needs to be cool!" he began.

Caitlin considered Cisco's dopple-ganger from the world that Eobard had taken her to. It was clear that his powers were based on vibration waves, and she imagined that her Cisco's were the same. "It has to have something to do with vibrations." She told them, but she didn't clarify as to why.  
"How bout…" Barry added, "Vibe?" They all repeated the word. Cisco knew at that minute that he loved the name. "It's perfect. Vibe! I love it! Well Vibe and The Flash and their lovely ass-kicker heiress friend will have STAR Labs to themselves for the next two weeks." He told them.

"Nope!" Astrid replied, "I'm headed to Sterling City to visit Ollie. This past week they have been dealing with some she-devil vigilante by the name of Cupid. I offered to help. And after everything that has happened over the past couple days we agreed a trip to Sterling City would be perfect."  
"I wouldn't mind venturing to Sterling City for a while," Barry added.  
"You're more than welcome to." She told him.

"We'll see. I will most likely have my hands full with everything here, I suppose it doesn't matter anyway. I can be there in a Flash." He replied with a laugh.  
Caitlin glanced back at the envelope in her hands. "Were going to need to leave soon, Ronnie. Maybe we should go get ready now." She instructed. The two of them stood up and went to leave.

"Hey Caitlin, can I have my bracelet back?" Astrid asked. Caitlin froze on the spot. They were all watching her. She slowly removed the bracelet, praying that Killer Frost wasn't about to emerge. Once the bracelet was free from her wrist, she took a deep breath in. Thankfully, there was no Killer Frost. She handed the jewelry to Astrid, hugged her friends 'goodbye' and left in a hurry with Ronnie.

"Did any of you notice that she seemed like she was in a rush to leave?" Cisco asked.  
"Dude! they're heading on their honeymoon." Barry replied. "Not wanting to rush out of here would be considered odd."  
"Speaking of rushing out of here," Astrid chimed in, she hugged both her friends and gathered her purse, "I'm headed to Sterling City and leaving STAR Labs in your hands, Cisco. Don't mess the place up while I'm gone… and in the words of my father, 'no wild parties!'" making Cisco laugh at the memory.  
"But a lovely tea party with Grodd, Captain Cold, Heat wave and Lisa… uh no!" he replied, realizing that he didn't want to finish that joke. Astrid disappeared from the café leaving Barry and Cisco alone at the table. "So Vibe…" Barry began, drinking the last mouthful of his coffee.  
"Yes, Flash?" Cisco asked.

"Do you want another coffee? My shout? Something tells me it's going to be a busy couple of weeks." Barry offered.  
"Yep. Would love one! I'm running STAR Labs and you're protecting the city. I think we're going to need the extra boost."


	10. Chapter 10

Caitlin sat on her deck chair with Ronnie overlooking the beachside. They had just arrived on their honeymoon yesterday and it felt amazing to not have to work. Martin and Clarissa were doing their own thing which made the whole thing all the more perfect. They were absolutely hassle free and sipping martinis.

Well, they weren't entirely hassle-free. Caitlin was trying to keep Killer Frost at bay. She had experienced a few minor setbacks. Once on the plane, where she had frozen her drink and once in their hotel room., where she had almost lost her temper at the bellboy.  
She was focusing on some of her deep breathing exercises. It seemed to work.

"It feels so good to be here, just the two of us." Ronnie told her, "No villains to fight. No work to do. No Martin. No Barry, Cisco or Astrid."  
"I agree." She told him. She leant over and kissed Ronnie. She was at peace. As she brought her hand to his face she realized just how cold he had become.  
It made her jump back in shock as she saw the man that she loved had turned into a block of ice before her eyes. "Oh no! Ronnie!" she gasped. She jumped to her feet and a lock of her hair fell in front of her face. "Oh No! she exclaimed again. He hair had begun to turn white.

"No! Please Don't!" she pleaded that Killer frost would disappear. She analyzed Ronnie and realized she had done the one thing that she had never dreamed of doing. She had killed Ronnie! Ronnie was dead!  
Her world began spinning and she knew that Killer Frost had emerged. But this time there was no controlling it.  
She was in shock. How could she do such a thing? Caitlin's world began to fade away as Killer Frost took over her body entirely.


End file.
